The Crimson Butterfly
by Ylinea
Summary: Project Zero 2 AU. Levi et sa sœur jumelle Mikasa se perdent dans la montagne, ils arrivent alors dans un village perdu nommé Minakami. Les jumeaux Ackerman se retrouvent dès lors piégé dans ce village, qui rejoue sans cesse la nuit tragique de sa chute. Le seul espoir de Levi repose sur la Camera Obscura, un appareil pouvant conjurer les esprits, et un jeune homme prisonnier...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et toute ! Ah sowwy ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre de No Remorse (qui est bien entamé ^^) je suis très lente ... Je poste ici un rêve étrange que j'ai fais ... Et si on mélangeait Fatal Frame avec SNK ? Mon cerveau malade n'a pas réussit à s'arrêter depuis et ainsi une histoire d'horreur impliquant du ereri est née ... Si vous avez l'occasion de jouer à Fatal Frame ou Project Zero faite le ! Vous ne serrez pas déçu ! Levi est un peu OOC dans ce chapitre mais très honnêtement je ne vois pas quelqu'un réagir sans émotion à ce genre de -je besoin de préciser mon orthographe déplorable ? Je m'en excuse ...  
**

**Disclaimer : PZ et SNK ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne pourrais jamais inventer des scenario aussi fabuleux!  
**

**ps : Je vous nems**

**The Crimsom Butterfly**

**Chapitre1 : Perdu dans la montagne**

Les crissements des cigales, la chaleur estivale, et le bruit d'un ruisseau de montagne. La Cerise sur le gâteau ? Un livre entre les mains. Voilà ce que moi, Levi Ackerman appelle des vacances d'été. J'étais allongé sur l'herbe adossé à un arbre, faisant face à une rivière, profitant de ma lecture.

« hey Levi, on rentre ? » demanda Mikasa, ma jumelle. Elle me regardait du rocher où elle était assise.

« Mika, profite un peu, on est au calme, pas de prof, pas de sales gosses pour nous crier dans les oreilles »

« Ou Oncle Kenney » dit-elle.

Soudain je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules, Je levais la tête et Mikasa était au-dessus de moi à me regarder.

« On venait souvent jouer ici, nan ? »

« Oui »

« Dire que tout va disparaitre … »

Ah oui c'est vrai, notre Oncle nous a dit que cet endroit allait être bientôt une immense étendu d'eau à cause de la construction d'un barrage nommé Mizukami. J'ai même entendu dire qu'un incident avait retardé sa construction. Quel tristesse c'est un endroit si beau et si calme et pourtant je suis presque soulagé de le voir disparaitre. Dans ma tête se reforme ce souvenir … Je fermais les yeux et revis Mikasa qui me courrait après dans cette même foret. On devait avoir pas plus de 8 ans à cette époque… Elle me suppliait presque de ralentir, alors que je continuais de courir. Puis soudain il y eu un cri et des bruits de branches cassés. Quand je me suis retourné Mikasa n'était plus sur le sentier. Je vis alors la pente aigue sur ma droite et je vis Mikasa tout en bas, allongé sur le ventre. Sa jambe droite formait un angle qui rien de me le remémorer me fit trembler. A cause de moi et depuis ce jour Mikasa boitait sans cesse, incapable de se remettre de cette chute. Depuis ce jour, j'ai promis de la protéger coute que coute.

Je sorti enfin de ma rêverie et rouvrit les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Mikasa n'était plus là. Je tournais la tête et vis un papillon écarlate qui voltait et à ses coté tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Mais que fait-elle !?

« Mikasa qu'est-ce que tu fiche ! Mika ! » Je l'appelais, j'essayais de la rattraper mais elle était toujours devant moi, j'avais beau courir après elle, Mikasa s'éloignait de plus en plus. La foret s'assombrissait et devenait de plus en plus dense. Soudain, une petite pierre qui ressemblait à une tombe se trouvait sur mon chemin et quand je l'eu dépassé la nuit prit place instantanément. Une nuit seulement éclairé par une Lune ascendante, sans étoile. Puis j 'entendit comme une voix murmurer à mon oreille un chant incompréhensible. Au loin je voyait Mikasa qui marchait devant, elle passa devant un arbre puis l'espace d'un instant je crus voir une jeune fille en Kimono blanc à la place de ma sœur.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Je repris ma course en appelant Mikasa, va voix résonnait dans la forêt, puis je vis de petites lumières au loin… Mes pas devenaient de plus en plus lourds, ma vision me jouait des tours en me montrant des endroits en noir et blancs. J'allais toucher Mikasa mais quand ma main se posa sur elle son corps se changea en la fille au kimono blanc et son visage ressemblait à une poupée sans âme. Mon cœur semblait s'arrêter à cause du choc .Puis soudain devant un Tori une fille en kimono blanc me tournait le dos regardant cette porte ancestrale, je m'arrêtais à coté, elle murmurait.

«Pardon, Si seulement, si seulement je ne vous avait pas abandonné, pardonnez-moi »

Je la dépassais calmement et un autre papillon écarlate passa devant moi. La jeune fille disparut … Comme si elle n'avait pas corps mais pourtant visible … Etais-ce ? Non, ressaisi toi Levi ! Trouve Mika part d'ici et retrouve Oncle Kenney. J'avançais donc et vis une dalle de pierre immense au centre d'une place. Celle-ci était entourée de corde dont on se sert pour de vieux rituel. Il y avait des espèces de torches qui brulaient devant chaque entrée de la place. Mais derrière cette dalle, Mikasa regardait devant elle. Je m'approchais d'elle.

« Mikasa. » Elle se retourna et des papillons rouge écarlates, s'envolèrent de derrière elles. Ils brillaient et donnait une vision surréaliste. Mikasa me regarda et commença à parler.

« Levi regarde, il y a un village en contre-bas de cette colline. » Je m'avançais à côté d'elle et vis le dis village. Au vu de ces torches et des faibles lumières venant des habitations, ce village était habité. Il suffisait alors de juste demander notre chemin…

« Levi… Ce village, tu penses que c'est celui dont maman nous a prévenu ? »

Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde, confus… De quoi parle-t-elle ?

« Levi je parle du village perdu dans la montagne … Le village Minakami. »

« Peu importe Mikasa, on va voir si il y a des gens pour nous indiquer un chemin pour rentrer. »

« Mais Levi si c'est le village de tous les dieux, on ne trouvera personne… »

« Pourquoi ? Y a des fantômes, des morts vivants ? Pitié Mikasa… Tu vas croire à des conneries pareilles ? »

« Levi je ne le sens pas … »

« Oui et bien quand on sera sur le chemin du retour, tu me remercieras et tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai poursuivi jusqu'ici. » Dis-je, franchement je suis fatigué de lui avoir couru après et l'atmosphère qui surplombe l'endroit n'arrange rien. Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'inepties comme des histoires de fantômes. Je commençais donc à prendre le chemin qui descend vers le village, Mikasa derrière moi.

« Levi, je ne t'avais pas entendu, j'étais … Je voyais des trucs bizarre, et il y avait une fille qui murmurait dans mon oreille… C'était très étrange, d'un coup je me suis rendu compte que j'étais devant un Tori et je l'ai traversé.

Bon ok, là c'est étrange, et je ne pense pas que Mikasa soit en train de me raconter des conneries. Puis une idée me vint en tête… Le Tori… c'était sans doute l'entrée du village… Par curiosité et sans vraiment savoir si mon pressentiment était logique je fis volte-face et me dirigeais vers le Tori.

« Mikasa, viens voir. » Elle se rapprocha de moi. Nous étions tous les deux devant le même Tori. J'essayais alors de traverser le Tori… Sans succès, une force m'empêchait de dépasser la porte. C'est bien ce que je craignais, nous étions pris au piège dans cet endroit.

« Levi pourquoi on ne peut pas… »

« Mikasa, il doit il y avoir un moyen de partir d'ici, dans ce village. Ne t'inquiète pas il nous arrivera rien, je te protégerai.

Elle ne répondit pas et nous marchions alors vers le village, en descendant la pente qui y menait Mikasa remarqua quelque chose au sol. Un sac à main.

« Levi qu'il y a-t-il dedans ? »

« Des coupures de journaux et une carte d'identité. » Je lis alors les morceaux de journaux.

« Sans nouvelles du Topographe

Depuis près d'une semaine déjà, un topographe (Franz Kefka, 26 ans) qui faisait une mission de repérage dans la montagne pour le barrage Mizukami est porté disparu. Aucunes traces n'ont été trouvées à ce jour. »

Puis je regardais l'autre coupure :

« Abandon des recherche pour le topographe disparut

Après deux semaines de recherche, la police a annoncé l'abandon des recherches. L'alerte avait été lancée par la fiancée du jeune homme. »

Ce pourrait-il donc que cet homme se soit perdu ici et n'ai jamais été retrouvé ? Si on en croyait ce journal le fait n'avait pas plus de 2 ans.

« Levi, regarde la carte d'identité » conseilla Mika

On pouvait y voir le visage d'une femme, les cheveux châtains, quelques taches de rousseur. Il y était écrit Hannah Diamant (24 ans). Elle était peut-être la fiancée du topographe ? Après tout cette femme était venue ici avec ces articles de journaux…

Mais il nous fallait avancer. Mikasa avançait comme elle le pouvait avec sa jambe. Nous arrivions à côté de l'entrée de la première maison du village. Il y avait une large fenêtre avec des barres de bois. Et prit d'un tremblement je regardais plus attentivement la fenêtre pour m'apercevoir que quelqu'un nous observais. Cette personne avait un teint livide et des yeux vides de toute vie. Elle disparut lentement, laissant mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Levi, regarde ! » fit Mikasa

Une femme aux cheveux châtains passa par la porte. Elle ressemblait à cette femme, Hannah…

« Levi, tu penses qu'on doit la suivre ? » Ca n'avait pas l'air d'une bonne idée mais nous n'avions aucune piste et tôt ou tard il nous faudrait rentrer dans ces habitations… Autant suivre l'indice qui se présentait à nous… Littéralement. Ainsi donc, s'acquiesçait sans regarder Mikasa qui était derrière moi.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ca va aller Mikasa » lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Sauf que Mikasa passa devant moi et la main qui était sur mon épaule ne bougea pas. Trop choqué pour me retourner, je ne sentis qu'un vent froid dans mon coup et un susurrement morbide.

« Allez-vous m'abandonner une fois de plus » fit la voix. Puis la main disparut.

Mikasa me regarda, elle était devant la porte et n'avait rien vu de ce qui venait de m'arriver. J'ai cru mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.

« Levi, tes cheveux sont tout hérissé … » dit-elle

Je m'approchais de la porte sans rien dire, tremblant je pris la clenche et poussa la porte. Finissons-en avec ça !

Quelque part, au plus profond de moi je savais que ça ne finirais pas.

**AAAHH, dans le prochain Chapitre : Welcome to Osaka House ! Une charmante maison, avec des invités sympathique et où Levi va enfin devenir plus ... Badass ?  
**


	2. Camera Obscura

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre, On suit Levi et Mikasa qui explorent courageusement la maison Osaka. J'ai encore pas mal de progrès à faire au niveau de mon écriture, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la prochaine fois ! Encore une fois je suis désolée de mon orthographe déplorable ...**

**Merci Reinma ! Et bien je vais faire de mon mieux pour update souvent mais je suis plutôt feignasse et j'ai besoin de coup de boost et une playlist du tonnerre XD.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ! SNK appartient Hajime Isayama et Project Zero 2 à Tecmo ( pls sortez PZ5 ! TxT)****  
**

Camera Obscura

En entrant dans la maison j'avais la nette impression qu'on observait. L'entrée consistait en un petit couloir dont le mur gauche donnait sur une autre pièce de la maison qui ressemblait à un débarra. Sur le sol se trouvait une lampe torche (qui marchait encore …) une carte du village avec des annotations sous chaque bâtiment, la carte semblait être faite à la main… Si je m'y fiais nous étions entrés dans la maison Osaka. Puis enfin nous arrivions dans une grande salle, un couloir face à nous, au centre un endroit pour le feu, une grande porte et un escalier à côté. Je bougeais alors pour aller voir cette porte quand je remarquais que Mikasa ne bougeait pas. Elle avait une expression de pure terreur. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et j'eus comme une espèce de flash me montrant une maison que je n'avais jamais vu. J'éloignais directement sa main de Mikasa mais cette dernière rattrapa ma main. J'entendis un rire hystérique d'une femme, je l'a voyait, elle était blonde et son kimono était taché de rouge, j'entendais des cris entre ses rires, puis Hannah était au sol, un homme au-dessus d'elle qui l'étranglait violemment…

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

« Levi » dit Mikasa « Levi, la femme, Hannah … Elle nous regarde… »

En effet, elle était la devant le couloir puis elle se retourna et avança… Nous invitait-elle à la suivre ? Je marchais donc vers elle. Des sueurs froides me traversaient le corps, mais au diable… Mikasa me suivait en regardant derrière elle de temps en temps. La femme réapparut et tourna à gauche, au fond du couloir.

« Levi, regarde, il y a un escalier par là et une porte à gauche, on devrait y jeter un coup d'œil. » Dit Mikasa. En effet il y avait une porte et un escalier, devais-je poursuivre la femme ou inspecter les autres pièces de maison en premier ? Je regardais Mikasa qui me tira vers la porte. Bon et ben va pour la porte… Je préfère me fier à Mikasa.

La salle était dans un état pas possible … Tout était en bordel et mes sens de maniaque du ménage me démangeaient … Heureusement l'autre partie de la pièce n'était pas aussi bordélique. Cela me faisait penser que le mobilier était comme la décoration de chez mes grands-parents, voir plus vieux… Si le village date du siècle dernier alors tout a été miraculeusement gardé intact… Sauf cette pièce … L'étagère était cassée et des draps pendaient, puis un petit carnet captura mon attention.

_Carnet du Folkloriste_

_Je suis arrivé dans ce village en espérant en apprendre plus sur les rumeurs de rituel de la région. A vrai dire c'est grâce à mon assistant, Munakata Ryozo, que j'ai pris connaissance de ce village. Il en est originaire et m'a raconté qu'il y avait un rituel pratiqué ici. Avant de partir mon vieil ami, le Dr Daris, m'a donné cet appareil photo qu'il nomme la Camera Obscura. Cet objet à le pouvoir de capturer l'invisible, ce qui appartient à l'autre monde. J'ai pu en faire l'expérience… Cet objet conjure tout esprits ou force belliqueuses. Daris m'a mis en garde de ne pas en abusé car cet appareil peut avoir de terrible séquelles sur un être humain. _

Je rangeais le carnet dans la poche de ma veste, et vit dans le coin de la pièce une boite, grâce à la lueur de la lampe je voyais que c'était en fait un appareil photo… C'était un de ces appareils du début du 20ème à soufflet. Autour de la lentille était dessiné des signes*. J'essayais donc de prendre une photo avec, le viseur était un cercle et il y avait une petite fenêtre avec une pierre dedans. Je m'avançais toujours l'appareil fixé sur mon visage et soudain la petite fenêtre s'illumina d'une lueur bleue… Je bougeais encore, et la lueur s'intensifia. Cette fenêtre était comme une espèce de radar apparemment. En suivant ce dernier je me retrouvais devant un mur dont le bas avait été défoncé et me permettait de voir de l'autre côté.

« Levi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, laisse cet appareil… »

« Mikasa, si je me crois le carnet cet appareil va nous être super-utile, laisse-moi faire et qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver ? »

J'entendis Mikasa soupirer. Je m'abaissais et regarda la brèche à travers la Camera Obscura.

Je voyais Hannah Diamant, au sol, un homme au-dessus d'elle qui l'étranglais sauvagement.

« Franz ! Arrete ! Franz ! Ha ! No..N. » Cria soudainement la femme au sol. Elle suffoquait sous l'étreinte mortelle de Franz. Sans m'en rendre compte mon doigt mon doigt se plaça sur l'obturateur et le déclencha. Un bruit féroce, surnaturel sortit de l'appareil.

« Levi ! » Cria Mikasa, elle me prit les épaules et me força à la regarder.

« Levi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

« J'ai activé l'appareil… »

« Ce truc marche encore !? En plus il fait un bruit... »

« Effrayant… » Je regardais l'appareil dans mes mains et vit la photo qui sortit… On y voyait clairement Franz étranglant Hannah… L'appareil fonctionnait, le folkloriste avait raison.

Mikasa me releva et nous sortîmes de la salle, ayant l'appareil je passais devant Mikasa et nous décidions de poursuivre Hannah. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte. Sans attendre nous entrions. C'était la pièce que l'on voyait à travers la brèche du mur. Elle était petite et donnait sur un petit jardin. Mikasa inspecta un brasero et trouva une clé. Puis elle regarda fixement en direction du jardin.

« Levi, il y a quelqu'un ici. » dit-elle d'une voix froide.

J'armais la Camera Obscura et dirigea le viseur vers le jardin. Je vis Hannah qui regardait le ciel.

« Franz… » Murmura-t-elle « Franz, je t'en prie revient sain et sauf… Je t'attendrais ici. » Je pris la photo et l'esprit disparut.

« Mikasa… C'était Hannah. » lui dis-je en lui montrant la photo

« Elle n'est pas morte sur la photo précédente ? »

« Si, mais je pense que c'est avant que Franz revienne. »

« Revienne ? »

« Elle disait qu'elle l'attendrait »

« Levi, c'est horrible… Elle a été assassinée par son fiancé. » Je voyais ma grande sœur qui fixait le sol. « Et si, tu … »

« Mikasa reprends toi ! On va rester ensemble et il n'arrivera rien ! C'est promis, je te protègerai, je te l'ai promis. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Elle hocha la tête et nous décidions de continuer notre exploration. Cette fois si nous prenions les escaliers, on pouvait observer la grande salle par laquelle nous étions arrivés un peu plus tôt. Cet étage n'avait rien de spécial hormis une porte cadenassé.

« Levi, la clé de toute à l'heure, elle porte le même dessin que sur le cadenas. » Fit Mikasa en insérant la clé.

« Bien joué Mimi. » dis-je en touchant ses cheveux.

« Comme quoi mon cher petit frère ça sert que j'aille farfouiller dans tes affaires »

« Mais oui c'est ça »

Ma fouineuse de sœur ouvrit la porte, et un bruit bizarre, comme une radio mal réglé envahi mes oreilles. La pièce était très grande, il y avait des futons éparpillés au sol, et un débarra sur ma gauche. Je dirigeais la lampe vers le débarra et vit la source du bruit. C'était une petite radio. Une radio étrange (rien d'étonnant dans un endroit pareil, une lampe en parfait état, un appareil photo conjurateur …), il y avait un espace où l'on pouvait introduire quelque chose. Je pris l'appareil et je cherchais à ranger la radio dans ma poche mais mon livre prenait de la place…

« Levi, tu peux laisser la radio ici… ça ne servira à rien de toute manière. »

« Je pense pas, on peut peut-être en apprendre plus sur cet endroit grâce à ça… »

« Et comment tu vas faire pour la porter ? »

Je sorti mon livre et le laissa tomber au sol.

« Oncle Kenny va pas être content… »

Mon choix fait je me dirigeais vers le centre de la pièce. Il y avait un petit bureau et une bibliothèque. En observant bien, il y avait une note qui trainait. Je distinguais une écriture féminine.

_Franz, Si tu lis cette note, rejoins moi le plus vite possible. J'ai peur, j'entends le rire de cette femme sans arrêt. Je vois des villageois courir dans les rues le visage déformé par la peur. Si tu lis cette note, par pitié cris... Je te retrouverai. _

_Hannah._

« LEVI ! » Cria Mikasa Je me tournais vers elle et je vis Hannah qui avançait vers ma sœur en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible. Je pris la Camera Obscura et le viseur se teinta de rouge tout comme le radar. Le viseur s'affolait de plus en plus. Je voulu prendre le cliché mais Hannah disparut. Mon radar clignotait toujours. Puis la femme réapparut à côté de Mikasa et la fit tombé au sol avant de se précipité sur elle et d'avancer ses main vers son cou.

« HA ! Levi ! »

Le viseur fit un bruit strident, c'était mon signal ! J'actionnais l'appareil et un éclair blanc se déchaina. Hannah se releva et cria de douleur et s'effaça sous notre regard.

« Mikasa, tu vas bien ? ça va ? » Dis-je en la relevant.

«Oui je vais bien, merci. »

« Sortons d'ici »

Après avoir rattrapé notre souffle, nous sortions de la salle. Mikasa passa devant, or au moment où j'allai sortir la porte se ferma et je fus projeté en arrière. Que se passait-il encore !? Je me relevais puis me précipita vers la porte. Je la frappais en esperant que Mikasa ouvre

« Mikasa ! Mikasa ! Ouvre la porte ! »

Aucun bruits, comme si elle était partie… Je me retournais pour voir s'il y avait une autre issue.

Je vis un jeune homme aux cheveux. Il portait un T-shirt simple et un jean. Il me tendit quelque chose, je ne fus même pas tenté d'armer la Camera. Au moment où j'allais toucher sa main, son coup laissa apparaitre une marque rouge. Puis il disparut laissant au sol un objet. Je n'entendis qu'un vague « sauvez le » emplis de tristesse.

Une boucle d'oreille, rougeâtre, plutôt jolie. Je ramassais l'objet et le rapprocha de mes yeux. Non ce bijou n'avait rien de spécial, je soupirais. C'est alors que ce bijou me laissa entendre quelque chose d'étrangement bizarre.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

**Espérons qu'un certain jeune homme montre le bout de son nez la prochaine fois !**


	3. Une voix dans la nuit

**BONJOUR A TOUS!**

**(Oh mon dieu elle est vivante !) Oui je suis en vie ! j'ai survécu à mon stage, à mes vacances et à ma rentrée ! Croyez moi j'ai pas chaumé ! J'avoue la flemme a eu raison de moi ... Ce chapitre est pourtant fini depuis plus de 3 mois ! Et le prochain l'est presque ! Enfin le plus important c'est qu'il soit là ! J'espère que vous allez tous super bien ! **

**Encore une fois je m'excuse des coquilles orthographiques qui se sont incrustées ! Je reposterai sans doute le chapitre correctement plus tard. **

**DISCLAIMER : A mon grand regret et pour la grande joie de tous Shingeki no Kyojin et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers de Project Zero on plus. **

Qu'est-ce que … ? Je n'avais pas rêvé la boucle d'oreille avait parlé ?

« Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait … » Non, je n'ai pas rêvé…

« Heu… » Tentais-je

« Ha ! Vous m'entendez ? Enfin ! » Je faisais maintenant attention à cette voix, elle appartenait sans doute à un garçon, plutôt un jeune homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandais-je

« Je me nomme Eren, je me suis perdu ici et des fantômes m'ont enfermé dans le village. Je sais que ça à l'air fou monsieur, mais ce village est hanté ! »

« T'inquiète pas Eren, je te crois. Je viens de me débarrasser d'un spectre. Je me nomme Levi, je me suis perdu ici aussi avec ma sœur, Mikasa. »

« Vous devez vite vous enfuir d'ici Levi ! »

« J'aimerai bien mais là, je suis enfermé dans cette putain de maison ! » je regardais la porte.

«Je peux peut-être vous aidez, avant d'être fait prisonnier j'ai eu le temps de parcourir le village de fond en comble. Où êtes-vous exactement ? »

« Dans la maison Osaka, à l'étage supérieur. »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul accès. »

« Merde ! Putain de porte ! »

« La porte refuse de s'ouvrir ? »

« Oui, je me suis fait projeté, puis après un fantôme est apparu derrière moi et m'a tendu la boucle d'oreille. »

« Ce n'est pas une boucle d'oreille, enfin si mais c'est plus complexe que ça. Bref essaye d'ouvrir la porte, des fois la présence d'un esprit dans une pièce peut empêcher les portes ou les fenêtres de s'ouvrir. »

Je m'approchais de la porte et posa ma main délicatement… Je ne fus pas repoussé. Cet Eren aurait-il raison ? De toute façon je dois retrouver Mikasa coute que coute. La porte s'ouvrit bel et bien comme l'avais dit Eren. Je me précipitais vers la rambarde pour regarder le rez-de-chaussée, Mikasa était devant la porte de sortie.

« Mikasa ! »

« Levi… » Sa voix était faible et son regard vide.

« Levi… Ils m'appellent, je dois y aller. » Elle ouvrir la porte et me regarda une dernière fois.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle en partant.

« Mikasa revient ! Mikasa ! » Je courus vers l'escalier, la Camera et la boucle d'oreille dans chaque main. Non mais à quoi pensait-elle ? C'est quoi cette histoire ! C'est comme dans la forêt !

A peine fus-je arrivé devant la porte de sortie que je sentis la présence désagréable d'un fantôme. Je me tournais et découvrit avec horreur deux hommes dont les yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux, le visage déformé et des blessures sur les bras.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Levi, que se passe t-il ? »

« Ah toi ce n'est pas le moment non plus !» Nan Jeune homme, même si tu as une jolie voix, j'ai une sœur fugueuse et deux fantômes dont je dois m'occuper.

J'armais la Camera Obscura, autant gagner du temps et les viser tous les deux. Je bougeais légèrement pour les avoir dans mon viseur qui s'affolait une fois encore. Je les laissais s'approcher, leurs mains étaient à quelques centimètres de mon visage, l'air avait changé pour devenir glacial. C'était le moment de tirer. Il y eu encore cet éclair blanc et se bruit effrayant. Les fantômes s'effondrèrent sur le sol et disparurent. Sans perdre un instant de plus, je sortis de la maison. Enfin dehors, seulement où était parti Mikasa ? La maison Osaka étant à un embranchement je pouvais soit aller à gauche ou à droite. J'inspirais un grand coup puis parti à gauche. Je passais à coté de maison délabrés, puis un autre embranchement, sans réfléchir je m'engouffrais à droite et descendis dans une rue large avec un escalier de pierre, au-dessus de ma tête se trouvait un pont qui reliait une maison à une autre. Au bout de la rue Mikasa avançait.

« Mikasa ! »

Sans effet, elle ne répondit pas. Je descendis l'escalier puis découvris une porte imposante. Mikasa l'avait ouverte et commençait à s'engouffrer dedans.

« Mikasa arrête ! »

J'allais la rattraper, mais la porte se ferma. Je me retrouvais devant cette porte immense, je la poussais de toutes mes forces. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Non ! Ouvre-toi ! Ouvre-toi putain ! Mikasa ! Mikasa revient ! »

« Levi ! » La voix de la boucle d'oreille s'éveilla et me ramena à la réalité.

« Levi ! Ça ne sert à Rien cette porte ne s'ouvre pas comme ça ! »

Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Je prit une grande inspiration et relâcha mes muscles. Il ne me restait qu'à écouter cet Eren.

« Comment on ouvre cette porte … »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse …

« Eren ? »

Encore rien. Puis je vis que la porte portait un cadenas énorme. Comment étais-ce possible ? Mikasa avait franchi la porte j'en étais sûr ! Alors comment ?

Je revins sur mes pas, décidant de chercher une clé. Puis devant moi apparurent des papillons écarlates, comme dans la forêt …

Sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée je suivis les papillons.

Je trouvais qu'ils avaient une certaines beautés… Malgré un mauvais pressentiment. Je refaisais lentement le chemin inverse.

Le silence qui régnait faisait froid dans le dos et me rendais alerte à chaque petit bruit. Pendant que je suivais les papillons, je pris le temps de regarder les habitations du village, les murs tenaient encore de manière général mais certains murs avait cédé et je pouvais voir l'intérieur des maisons. Seulement je ne savais pas c'était l'œuvre du temps ou d'autre chose… Je tournais la tête vers une maison à côté d'un puis. Je vis un enfant me regarder avec insistance, sourire puis disparaitre. Une tâche brunâtre apparut à la place du gamin.

Oh mon dieu …. Eren qui ne répondait pas et surtout, Mikasa introuvable … Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai aucun espoir qu'on vienne me sauver. C'est à moi de le faire.

Les papillons s'arrêtèrent devant un petit portillon fixé à une petite construction. J'ouvris le portail entouré des insectes rouge. J'avançais doucement en longeant le mur de la bâtisse. Un tintement léger de clochette accompagnait mes pas. Et quand j'arrivai à la fin du mur j'entendis une voix.

« C'est vous Freiya ? »

Eren ? Etais-ce …. Etais-ce Eren ? Non, ce n'était pas sa voix .

« Eren ? »

« Freiya ! Vite venez ! »

Levi s'avança et vit dans le mur de la bâtisse une petite fenêtre laissant apparaitre un visage. Je voulais parler mais la personne me coupa la parole.

« Freiya, ou est Historia ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le visage était plutôt féminin, avec des mèches noirs qui pendaient devant les yeux sombres de cette personne, elle avait aussi de nombreuse tâche de rousseur sur les joues et le nez.

« Freiya ce n'est pas le moment, vous devez retrouver Historia et partir d'ici ! Si vous restez vous savez ce qui va se passer. Je ne veux pas que Historia subisse le même sort que Marco. »

« Si vous n'êtes pas Eren alors qui êtes-vous ? Et qui est Historia ? Je suis à la recherche de ma sœur, Mikasa ! Elle est passé par grande porte et… »

« Freiya, pour ouvrir cette porte tu dois chercher une clé, elle est cachée près de stèle jumelles comme celle qui se trouve derrière vous. »

Je me retournais, un peu confus. Des papillons écarlates, encore, voletaient au-dessus d'une pierre sculptés avec des silhouettes jumelles.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais …. » Commençais-je mais là encore je fus coupé.

« Vous devez faire vite, je vous en supplie… » Le visage s'assombrit et je cru le voir changer un peu.

Je m'approchais pour voir si tout allait bien…

« Vous allez bien ? »

Puis la tête se releva… Ce n'était plus le même visage. Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Me voilà maintenant face à un visage d'homme, plutôt de jeune homme, les taches de rousseurs avaient disparu, les cheveux étaient devenus bruns, et les yeux arboraient maintenant une couleur verte avec des nuances de bleus. Et si je pouvais me le permettre, c'était de très beaux yeux…

Le visage se tordit en une expression de peur. Le jeune homme cria et recula, s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

« Non putain laissez-moi tranquille ! Barrez-vous ! » Cria t-il, je reconnu de suite la voix d'Eren.

« Eren ? » tentais-je, en essayant désespérément de voir à travers la fenêtre.

Il y eu un silence puis

« Levi ? C'est vous ? » Oui c'était bien Eren.

« Eren, ça va ? »

« Oh mon dieu Levi vous m'avez fait peur ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit avec la boucle d'oreille ? »

« J'ai essayé, tu ne répondais pas et quand je suis arrivé ici ce n'étais pas toi …. » Comment pouvais lui expliqué ce que je venais de vivre ?

« Quoi ? »

« Ton visage était diffèrent et tu m'appelais Freiya. »

« Tu as parlé à Ymir. »

« Qui ? »

« Ymir, c'est un fantôme qui a pris possession de mon corps quand je suis tombé dans cette cellule. »

« Les fantômes peuvent … Oh putain de merde. » parce qu'en plus on pouvait être posséder ? Fantastique il ne manquait plus que ça pour rendre ce village encore plus maléfique qu'il ne l'était.

« Levi … Que vous as dit Ymir ? »

« Elle m'a dit comment ouvrir la porte, c'est une histoire de stèle jumelle, un truc du genre. »

« Je vois … Levi, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur d'elle, Ymir ne fera rien, elle vous croit être Freiya, une habitante du village. »

« Elle a fait pareil avec Mikasa alors. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand je lui ai parlé de Mikasa, elle a répliqué sur une certaine Historia. »

Eren baissa les yeux, il agrippa ses mains aux bords de la fenêtre puis regarda de nouveau Levi.

« Levi, vous devez vite sauver Mikasa de l'emprise d'Historia. »

…

Dans les yeux de Mikasa

Que m'arrivait-il ? Me sentais attiré inexorablement vers cette maison au loin … Je voyais cette femme aux cheveux blond devant . Peu importe ce qui se passait autour de moi il fallait que je suive cette femme, sa voix m'appelait désespérément. Sa voix était douce et me demandait si gentiment de l'aider. Elle me guidait à présent vers sur un pont immense menant à un manoir. Ses cheveux voletaient presque lorsque qu'elle se retourna vers moi et je vis brièvement des marques rouge sur la peau blanche de son cou.

Elle bougea les lèvres

« Freiya sera toujours avec nous, pour toujours. »

**Huh, C'est très long tout ça ... Attendez vous au prochain chapitre sous peu ! Pour ce qui est de No Remorse j'y travail ! Je vous embrasse tous sur la tête**

**Peace ! **


	4. Stèles jumelles

**Hey ! Me revoici ! Ce chapitre était assez fun à écrire et même temps une vrai galère au niveau du rythme ! Mais j'en suis assez satisfaite ! **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

**(ps : le prochain chapitre de No Remorse est traduit à moitié ! hourra ! )**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas ainsi que l'univers de Project Zero 2 , longue vie à leurs créateurs**

* * *

Je regardais Eren en silence, à travers les barreaux.

\- « Bien sûr que je dois la sauver, imbécile, c'est ma sœur ! Je ne vais pas la laisser se balader dans ce village ! »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts me regarda, stupéfait, puis il éclata de rire. Comment peut on sérieusement rire dans un endroit pareil ?

\- « Ah pardon, tu as raison, évidemment ! Pars maintenant, je te parlerai par la boucle d'oreille. », dit Eren.

\- « Pas si vite, gamin ! Je te sors d'ici, il vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi si tu connais le terrain. »

\- « Ça va aller, ta sœur a besoin de toi, plus que je n'ai besoin de ton aide. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais ouvrir la porte. »

Je sentais le sarcasme dans sa phrase. Croyait-il vraiment que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte d'un bâtiment miteux ?

\- « Si tu dis ça à cause de ma taille, je te jure... »

\- « Non, ce n'est pas le problème, mais il y a un verrou. »

\- « Et alors ? Un bon coup de pied dedans, et on en parle plus… T'as jamais été scout ou quoi ? »

\- « Et bien, va voir. », me dit-il, moqueusement.

Ni une ni deux, j'y allai. Je passai le portique et me posta devant la porte qui, effectivement,

portait un cadenas assez massif.

\- « Eren, recule. »

\- « Ça ne sert à rien... »

Je soufflai d'exaspération et donne un magnifique coup de pied dans la porte. Rien. La porte ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'est quoi ce truc, de l'adamantium ?

\- « Je te l'avais dit. », renchérit Eren derrière la porte. « Levi, tu t'occuperas de ça plus tard. Pars chercher Mikasa, je pense que la première partie de la clé se trouve vers le petit pont ; normalement, c'est tout droit à parti d'ici. »

Je me résolus à faire ce qu'il dit. Être enfermé ici ne semblait pas le faire paniquer.

\- « Bon, j'y vais. Je reviendrai te voir, gamin. », lui dis-je.

Je partis donc dans la direction qu'Eren m'avait indiqué.

\- « Hey ! », retentit une voix.

Je pris la boucle d'oreille, et répondis en humant.

\- « Levi, tu vas bien tout droit ? À un moment, tu seras forcé de tourner à gauche ; à ce moment-là, cherche une pierre jumelle. »

\- « Dis-moi, Eren… c'est quoi cette boucle d'oreille ? Où t'as trouvé ça ? » Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé ça par terre.

\- « C'est une pierre Écho, j'ai trouvé ça dans une des maisons. »

\- « Dégueulasse ! », dis-je en éloignant le bijou de mon oreille.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Comment tu peux utiliser ce truc sans l'avoir désinfecté ? »

\- « On ne supporte pas la saleté ? »

\- « Oui, et dès que je te libère, je t'enfonce ce bijou dans la bouche ! »

\- « Aouch… Tu ne vas pas en mourir, tu sais. Tu as un système immunitaire, ça sert à quelque chose. »

Encore ce ton moqueur… ça m'énervais un peu.

\- « Je m'en fiche, c'est mon problème. »

\- « Levi ? »

\- « J'y suis pas encore, attend un peu ! » Ce qui était vrai, je traversais le village ; seulement, je me sentais moins oppressé que tout à l'heure, sans doute grâce à Eren qui me parlait. Sa voix avait quelque chose de rassurant.

\- « Non, c'est pas ça. Je voulais savoir quel âge tu as. J'ai 17 ans. »

\- « J'en ai 18. » Alors, Eren serait encore un petit mineur ? « Eren, comment tu es arrivé ici ? »

Un silence.

\- « Je… je me suis perdu en forêt, et je suis arrivé ici ; et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pu visiter le village de fond en comble en tentant de chercher une sortie. En vain. »

\- « Comment as-tu échappé aux fantômes ? Tu avais la Camera Obscura ? »

\- « La quoi ? » Alors, soit Eren était chanceux, soit il était très suspect.

\- « C'est un appareil photo qui conjure les esprits, apparemment, je l'ai trouvé dans la maison Osaka. C'est ce qui m'a protégé des esprits. »

Eren ne dit rien, et je crus même entendre un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- « Garde cet appareil très précieusement. Pour ma part, j'arrivais à me cacher ; dès qu'un fantôme me repérait, je courrais jusqu'à ce qu'il me perde de vue. »

\- « Donc tu es chanceux. »

\- « Pas vraiment... » Sa voix était devenue soudainement grave. Sans vraiment pousser le sujet plus loin, je continuais ma marche.

Sans aucun autre mot d'Eren, j'arrivai face à un petit pont et je reconnus le bruit d'un ruisseau.

\- « Eren. », appelai-je.

\- « Hum ? Tu es arrivé ? »

\- « Oui, il y a un pont et un ruisseau qui passe dessous. »

\- « Regarde dans les alentours, tu trouveras une petite stèle. »

Je fis comme il me disait, je regardai dans la végétation près d'une grande maison – bien glauque, pour changer ; et je traversai le pont. Il n'empêche, avant qu'il ne devienne dans cet état, ce village ne devait pas être trop moche… Imaginez : c'est l'été, vous avez dans les 10 ans et vous pataugez avec vos amis dans le ruisseau ; peut-être même que les enfants d'ici pêchaient. Cela me rappelle quand Mikasa et moi jouions dans la montagne, Kenny venait même avec nous.

\- « Levi ? », fit Eren.

Je humais en marchant vers un sentier qui montait.

\- « Tu étais vraiment scout ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Moi, scout ? La bonne blague… vivre parmi d'autres crasseux en camping, la pire équation au monde !

\- « Et bien, tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure si j'avais été scout. »

\- « Ah, ça… Bien sûr que non, je déconnais. »

Soudain, une lueur rougeâtre voleta non loin de moi. Encore ces papillons… Il forma un cercle autour d'une stèle en pierre noire qui, même avec la lampe torche, m'aurait été

difficile de voir.

\- « Eren, j'ai trouvé la stèle. »

\- « Tu devrais voir une clé, normalement. »

\- « J'ai une question : vu que tu sais pas de choses d'ici, tu dois savoir ce que sont ces papillons rouges ? »

\- « Hum… et bien, je sais qu'ils ont un caractère sacré et apparaissent souvent à des jumeaux, car ceux-ci sont eux-mêmes considérés comme des êtres divins. »

\- « Des jumeaux ? »

\- « Oui, rien que les pierres jumelles en attestent. En fait, j'ai appris que les jumeaux sont ici considérés comme un être divin qui serait arrivé sur Terre, mais dans deux corps. Ils sont très respectés, et ce village a connu depuis un fort taux de naissance de jumeaux ; d'où son nom : Minakami. »

\- « Minakami… Le village de tous les dieux ? » Je ne suis pas très fort en étymologie, mais bon…

\- « Exact. Bon, tu as la clé ? »

\- « Oui, mais il y a un truc... » J'avais ramassé une clé avec un motif, mais celui semblait incomplet. Je concentrai un peu plus mon regard sur l'objet, et…

\- « Putain, les cons ! »

\- « Quoi !? » La voix d'Eren était surprise, je crois que je lui ai peur… Pauvre chou, va.

\- « Cette bande de couillons ont cassé la clé en deux ! Putain de bordel de merde, ils sont débiles ou quoi ? »

\- « Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un drame, vu l'importance de cette porte, il y a sûrement l'autre moitié quelque part. »

\- « Mais à quoi ça pouvait bien leur servir de péter une clé en deux !? »

\- « Surtout : comment ont-ils réussi ? »

Là, mon cher, je ne peux qu'approuver ton raisonnement ; mais depuis que je suis entré dans ce village, la logique n'a plus vraiment lieu d'être. Quelque chose attira mon regard….

\- « Eren, les papillons partent vers un sentier qui monte. »

\- « Il y a un temple au bout, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose. »

\- « Donc, en gros, tu me demandes de suivre les papillons ? »

Je ne voulais pas suivre ces insectes. Lui, il les voyait de loin, derrière des barreaux, c'est normal qu'il puisse les trouver beaux ; mais de près, on se rend compte de la mascarade : c'est une créature hideuse avec une tête de psychopathe. En fait, je déteste les insectes autant que la saleté… enfin, presque.

\- « C'est quand même pas un drame. », dit Eren tout jovial. Aurait-il décelé mon mécontentement ?

\- « Je déteste les insectes. »

\- « Hé ! Dans _Harry Potter_, ils suivent des araignées, même Ron espérait suivre des papillons… C'est quand même mieux, non ? »

\- « Ça ne change, ça reste des insectes. Certes, ils sont jolis ; mais si un seul d'entre eux me touche, je l'éclate. »

Je suivis donc les papillons, en écoutant Eren rire avec la grâce d'une baleine dans de la vase. J'aperçus un escalier bifurquant à droite pour monter encore plus abruptement. Mais les insectes écarlates s'étaient arrêtés près d'une autre stèle. Au moment où j'allais m'abaisser, les papillons disparurent comme par magie… Et le vent devint glacial, la Camera Obscura se mit à vibrer légèrement.

Un fantôme.

Je vis une main se glisser autour de mon cou, avant de se resserrer dessus. Je pris l'appareil, mais déjà le fantôme me secouait et je sentais que je commençais à manquer d'air. Par réflexe, j'essayai d'attraper la main de mon adversaire pour la dégager, or je passai immanquablement au travers. Je crus entendre Eren crier mais, déjà, mes sens s'affaiblissaient et je commençais à voir trouble.

Non, je ne laisserai pas faire !

Je serrai les dents, et j'armai la Camera Obscura et pris une photo dans le vide. Un cri inhumain retentit, et je vis le fantôme se couvrir le visage. Toujours au sol, je repris un cliché ; celui fut fatal. Le fantôme disparut dans une lente plainte.

Je repris mon souffle et me laissa tomber au sol.

\- « Levi ! Levi, tu vas bien ? », fit Eren.

\- « Je suis toujours vivant... » Je fermais mes yeux, je voulais une pause… Le sol ne me semblait même pas sale.

\- « Levi… tu as la clé ? »

\- « Laisse-moi 2 minutes, Eren… je reprends mon souffle. » J'entendis faiblement la respiration d'Eren s'intensifier.

\- « On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! », cria-t-il. Je me remis sur mes pieds,

soudainement secoué par la voix du jeune homme.

\- « Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Ce n'est pas toi qui cours partout dans cet endroit horrible ! », dis-je. Un moment de silence, et comme émergeant d'un rêve, Eren reprit la parole calmement.

\- « Pa… pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Je n'en dis rien. Eren était ici depuis plus longtemps que moi, je n'osais même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps, en fait. Et quoi qu'il en disait, il avait certainement vu des choses qui l'ont traumatisé. Je finis par trouver l'autre morceau de clé. Eren me guida vers le portail par lequel Mikasa était passé.

L'imposante porte bougea avec aisance après s'être déverrouillée. Je vis alors un immense lac, au centre duquel trônait une grande bâtisse ; un pont reliant cette dernière. La luneronde éclairait ce lac et donnait à la demeure une prestance sacrée. Le tout créait une vision magnifique.

\- « C'est immense. », laissai-je échapper.

\- « Ne te laisse pas berner, Levi. Cet endroit est sans doute le pire de tout le village. », cracha Eren.

\- « Ça, je m'en doute, gamin. »

J'entendis soudain une femme crier et se lamenter. Au loin, un fantôme tournoyait au dessus du pont. Puis elle me vit, et marcha sur l'eau, doucement, sans me quitter des yeux.

\- « Si cruel… Secret… Ai été noyée... », fit-elle, puis elle me tourne le dos et disparut.

\- « Eren… il y avait une femme qui... »

\- « Je sais, Levi, cette femme a été noyée pour avoir été trop curieuse. »

\- « Qui ça ? Et pourquoi tuer quelqu'un pour un secret ? »

\- « Ceux qui habitaient dans le manoir. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle habitation où une simple famille vivait : elle était occupée par le chef religieux du village Minakami, ainsi que d'autres prêtres. C'est un endroit sacré pour les habitants. Et ce secret, Levi, il a sans doute un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. »

\- « Et le village revit sa dernière nuit, c'est ça ? »

\- « Exact ; et toi, Mikasa et moi-même avons un rôle dans la pièce. »

\- « Et chaque fantôme te fait revivre sa mort… Tss. »

\- « Tout ça pour te dire, Levi… ce manoir, c'est la maison Kurosawa1. Soit encore plus prudent, beaucoup de gens y sont mort. »

Eren en savait décidément beaucoup. Sans poser plus de questions, Levi resserra sa prise

la Camera Obscura.

Mikasa, attend-moi.

Dans les yeux de Mikasa

J'avançais dans cette grande maison. La jeune fille blonde me guidait, je ne sentais pas sa main mais sa vision m'était rassurante. Elle me regardait de ses yeux bleus, un peu ternes.

\- « Toi aussi, tu as peur. »

De quoi parlait-elle ? Rien ne sortit de ma bouche

\- « Nous ne serons plus seuls. Freiya nous rejoindra. »

A ces mots, nous pénétrions au centre d'un atrium éclairé par un orage.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Kurosawa (黒澤) : ce nom apparaît dans le jeu original (_Project Zero_, sorti en 2001 sur PS2 et Xbox). Chaque nom dans la saga a son importance : celui-ci signifie en l'occurrence « lac noir » (黒, _kuro _= noir ; 澤 , _sawa _: lac, marécage, marais) ; et il est récurrent dans la série des _Project Zero _(ou _Fatal Frame _aux États-Unis, ou _Zero _au Japon) : il est d'ailleurs utilisé par deux personnages du dernier opus sorti dernièrement sur Wii U (_Project Zero 5 : La Prêtresse des __Eaux Noires_).**

**En espérant que la prochaine update soit bientôt ! On commence a attaquer le gros morceau ! Encore merci de suivre cette histoire et Merci à toi mon Beta correcteur ! **


	5. La maison Kurosawa

**bonjour à vous mes amours ! Me revoila ! avec un long chapitre ! Cette fois ci les nerfs de Levi sont mis à rude épreuves ! J'ai toujours l'impression que cette fic est un cauchemars à écrire mais j'adore ça en fait et c'est un challenge que je me suis imposée alors courage !Le scenario du jeu d'origine est très complexe à retranscrire ainsi que les actions propre à l'horreur. Mais c'est un plaisir de vous livrer ça dès que je le peux. Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien indéfectible !**

**Pardon pour l'attente et bonne lecture !**

**disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartient pas ainsi que Project Zero qui appartiennen respectivement à Isayama-sensei et TECMO KOEI.**

Quand je fus devant la porte de la maison, je ressentis un grand malaise. Et comme pour me donner raison des papillons écarlates étaient apparus et voletaient autour de moi. J'avais une soudaine envie de fuir, courir très loin de cette maison. C'est comme si quelqu'un me tirait en arrière et me suppliait de ne pas y aller.

Rien à foutre

Mikasa y ait et je repars avec elle. Et Eren.

« Eren, » commençais-je « Dis-moi tout ce que tu peux sur cette baraque, je veux être prêt à toute éventualités. »

« … Commence par y rentrer, sur le pas de porte tu y verras peut être quelqu'un. »

« Tu peux être plus précis ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu y verras ce que j'ai vu en y allant… »

Et ainsi je poussai la porte en bois, j'y découvris un petit jardin et la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse, le tout était faiblement éclairé par un luminaire extérieur. Les papillons s'envolèrent de toute part, comme effrayés. Lorsque je vis devant la porte une jeune fille blonde de dos dans un kimono blanc. Le sentiment que j'avais eu devant la maison Osaka refit surface, je reconnu la jeune femme qui avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Lentement elle se retourna et le kimono devint rouge. Son visage était violacé et une sévère marque de corde autour de son cou ressortait. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, son regard noir et son sourire inquiétant me figeais, j'avais l'impression que la gravité était plus forte, que mes genoux allaient céder 'une minute à l'autre.

Elle n'était pas un simple fantôme.

« Viens. » dit-elle, sa voix avait l'air de venir de partout, puis la Blonde disparut.

Je sentais que je pouvais rebouger à mon envie mais le malaise qui me rongeais, lui, n'avait pas disparu.

« Levi ? »

« Une fille Blonde sur le pallier, je pouvais plus bouger Eren. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. »

« C'était Christa. »

« Elle se situe ou dans le village ? »

« C'est la fille du prêtre principale du village, tu vas rentrer dans sa maison. »

« Superbe entré en matière … »

« Je ne te le fait pas dire, évite là le plus possible … Ce sera simple. » il accentua le mot simple. « Ce n'est pas un fantôme comme les autres, en fait elle est tellement puissante que je doute que ta camera machin truc soit utile contre elle. »

« Eren je n'ai pas pu prévoir son apparition, et si elle est devant moi, je n'arrive pas à bouger ! » Je commençais à m'agacer, Eren ne comprenait pas que ce fantôme apparaissait et disparaissait à sa guise.

« Levi écoute moi, Christa est tellement puissante qu'elle ne peut pas cacher sa présence aussi bien que tu ne le crois. »

« Tu m'explique ton délire ? »

« Comment j'ai pu me cacher des fantômes à ton avis ? Tu dois bien avoir senti le changement d'atmosphère, un pressentiment. Et arrête de parler comme si quelqu'un avait pissé dans tes chocapic ! »

« C'est mon moi habituel… »

« Ta sœur est pas comme toi j'espère ? »

« On a juste la même tronche de poisson défoncé au prozac. » C'est vrai Mikasa et moi sommes connut pour n'exprimer, en général, que peu d'émotions sur nos visages. Heureusement pour ma soeur elle a été bénie avec une âme en Or, contrairement à moi. C'est mon rayon de soleil.

« Aller Levi, ne perdons pas plus de temps, Mikasa est avec Christa… »

« … J'espère qu'elle va bien là-dedans. »

Je franchis le petit jardin et ouvrit la porte coulissante de la maison. L'intérieur était très sombre, je sentais une présence me regarder. Je regardai autour de moi et vit qu'il y avait un étage supérieur, or au moment où j'orientais ma lampe torche celle-ci commença à clignoter.

« Ah putain c'est pas le moment ! Saloperie de lampe. » je tapais sur la lampe mais elle s'éteignit.

« Et merde ! »

« Levi, je pense que la lampe ne marchera pas ici … Si Christa est la dedans elle t'empêchera de l'utiliser.»

« Je hais ce fantôme. »

« Moi aussi. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis enfermé. »

« Ah ? » je marchais dans le couloir de l'entrée et inspectais la maison en parlant à Eren, n'ayant plus de lumière sa voix me réconfortais un peu.

« En fait elle est venue devant la cellule et s'adressait à Ymir. Elle s'excusait puis les villageois, les même qui m'avait attrapés l'ont emmené. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tout en me pissant dessus. »

« Elle s'excusait ? »

« Oui, elle disait un truc du genre 'c'est ma faute pardonne moi.' Je savais pas ce que je devais faire … »

« Elle n'est pas revenue depuis ? » au bout du couloir il y avait une porte à gauche et une à droite. Eren parlait en m^me temps que La blonde n'était pas revenu, de même pour les autres spectres. L'une des portes était fermée par un cadenas. Je pris donc l'autre porte et vit une salle dont les murs étaient richement décorés et avec des kimonos accrochés et d'autre au sol. Au sol je vis un petit carnet, je le pris et lu à voix haute pour Eren.

« Eren écoute ça : J'entends son rire, il est maléfique et cette chose difforme, spectaculaire derrière elle… Je l'ai vu attraper les servantes et les prêtres et les tordre comme des morceaux de bois. Nous avons échoué. Et maintenant j'ai peur, je me suis réfugié dans cette caisse, j'ai peur qu'ils me trouvent, j'ai peur de son rire qui se rapproche. Je… » Je ne pus finir ma lecture, une voix et un vent glaciale m'enveloppèrent.

« Pourquoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi tu as fuis ! » Un fantôme, un homme, le visage ensanglanté et déformé par la peur surgit de la caisse à côté de moi et se jeta sur moi. Instinctivement je mis mes bras devant ma tête mais je ne senti rien. Il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et un violent éclair retentit contre les murs et éclaira la pièce. Je percevais alors les bruits d'un rire.

« Tout va bien Levi ? »

« Ca va, j'ai juste été surprit. »

« Il a été trouvé … L'homme qui se cachait dans la caisse… »

« Il a dit que j'ai fuis… »

« Si j'étais toi je n'y prêterais pas trop attention … Il ne s'adressait peut être pas à toi, il a juste rejoué sa mort… »

Malgré ce que disait Eren, j'avais vraiment l'impression que ce fantôme me parlait. Je marchais alors vers la porte ouverte, c'était un couloir à deux embranchements. Les éclairs dehors illuminaient le tout. Je décidais d'aller tout droit. Or des cris de panique me transperça les oreilles, je pris la camera obscura et me tourna vers la source du bruit.

Une femme était au sol, trainé par les cheveux par une créature d'au moins 2 mètres, de son autre main elle portait une longue épée qui laissait des traces de sang. Il avançait lentement et n'était pas gêné par la femme qui se débattait et criait des choses incompréhensibles. La Camera ne fonctionnait pas, je n'osais pas bouger de peur qu'il ne me remarque. La femme, elle, me regardait droit dans les yeux, elle s'accrochait, griffait les murs, puis la créature s'engouffra dans une pièce adjacente. Il y eut un long silence, j'entendais la respiration saccadé d'Eren. Puis un éclair gronda et d'immenses éclaboussures de sang apparurent sur les murs.

« Levi Cour ! Par d'ici ! » Cria Eren

Je courus alors droit devant moi, je glissais sur les traces de sang au sol. Puis une petite porte coulissante apparut devant moi. Je la claquai avec violence, puis la ferma derrière moi.

Je ne croyais pas ce que je venais de voir. Une telle chose a telle réellement existé ? Même si je ne l'avais vu que de dos, il était impossible que cette chose soit humaine ou quoique ce soit. Je me laissai tomber au sol.

« Levi, parle-moi ! Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Elle… Elle me regardait mais je ne pouvais rien faire … Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Levi calme toi et dis-moi où tu es ! Ne t'arrête pas ici»

Je fermais les yeux, pris une grande inspiration. Eren avait raison, il m'avait dit ce qui m'attendait dans cette maison. Je dois retrouver Mikasa, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Je lui répondis.

« Il y a un des panneaux au centre de la salle, je crois voir une cheminé central, je pense que je suis dans une espèce de salon. Je vois presque rien»

« Levi, je te demande pas de faire marche arrière mais sort le plus vite d'ici ! » La voix d'Eren s'estompait, il y avait une espèce de bruit parasite qui couvrait sa voix.

Devinant qu'il y avait sans doute un fantôme dans la salle je commençai à faire le tour de la salle, à cause de la pénombre je tâtonnais un peu contre les murs, seul le centre de la pièce était éclairé par une petite fenêtre. Je restais là, sans bouger à regarder cette pièce. Un éclair aveuglant me perça les oreilles, par réflexes je fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvris tout était en noir et blanc et les bruits de clochettes tambourinaient dans ma tête.

Christa était là. Elle rigolait, hystérique. Je voyais des larmes couler sur ses joues. Entre ses rires, elle criait de douleur.

« Reviens ! Nous devions être ensemble. » Criait elle.

Derrière elle une épaisse brume se formait et dessinait une forme immense.

La créature du couloir.

Je reculai pour chercher un appui contre le mur. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, je trébuchai sur quelque chose. Mes mains touchèrent quelque chose de froid et mou.

Des corps, le sol était jonché de corps inerte et ensanglanté. Je ne pouvais pas combattre, je devais fuir, sortir de cette pièce. Ma respiration s'affolait et je regardais impuissant cette femme qui s'approchait de moi.

« LEVI REPRENDS TOI ! » cria Eren.

Sa voix eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Mes jambes se réanimèrent comme par magie. Je rampais comme je le pouvais, j'escaladais, écrasais les morts. Je sentais Christa se rapprocher de moi. Je vis la porte non loin. Encore un peu, un effort. Mon cœur allait lâcher, aller Levi ! Je me releva et attrapa la poignet, je me jeta hors de la pièce et tomba sur le parquet gelé.

Sans perdre un seul instant je me levai et ferma la porte sur les genoux.

« JE HAIS CETTE BARAQUE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » ma voix résonnait dans toute la demeure.

« Levi… Désolé. » Fit Eren

Je ne dis rien, je reprenais doucement mes esprit.

« Si je n'étais pas enfermé dans cette cellule, j'aurai pu. »

« Ça ira Eren. Si tu n'avais pas crié je pense que j'y serai resté. »

Je me relevai doucement, et contempla cette nouvelle partie de la maison. Il n'y avait qu'un escalier, je vis quelques papillons rouges.

« Eren encore ses insectes … »

« Ils te montrent peut être le chemin à suivre ? »

« Je suis pas aussi Naïf. »

« De toute façon tu n'as que ce chemin n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était malheureusement vrai. Je commençais donc à grimper dans les escaliers, l'orage grondait encore. Arrivé au deuxième étage, je vis un couloir avec deux portes. L'une était fermé, j'avais beau forcer rien ne bougeait. Quand à l'autre elle débouchait sur une espèce de chambre.

"Il n'y a rien ici Eren ?"

"Non, c'est une simple chambre, par contre il y a une porte qui va te mener vers une pièce plus importante."

"Je la vois." Sans perdre une seconde, je glissa la porte et entra dans une pièce plongé dans le noir. j'arrivais à discerné des étagères avec des poupée, du tissus, des caisses.

"Eren, c'est un putain de placard !"

"Mais non, regarde y a une autre porte !"

"J'y vois que dalle !"

Et comme pour répondre à mes plaintes un violent éclair, illumina la pièce. Une forme translucide se dessina au sol : une femme, inerte, un troue béant dans le ventre. Elle ne bougeait pas.

"Encore un cadavre … La pauvre a dû agoniser"

"Reste vigilant, Levi. Ces gens on tous été tué par le grand truc que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Ils sont tous maudit à revivre leur mort et souffrir."

"Tu sais ce que c'est ce truc ?"

"Pas vraiment… Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois."

Sans continuer je trouvais la porte dont parlais Eren et ouvris.

L'ambiance de cette nouvelle salle était plus chaleureuse. En la voyant mon coeur se serrais dans ma poitrine. Les bougies allumé diffusaient une lumière douce, intime. Il y avait un autel avec des jolie poupées. Je détournais mon regard et vis un paravent. Une ombre se dessinait derrière.

Krista.

"Nous seront ensemble pour toujours, Freiya. Nous nous le sommes promis, peu importe ce qui arrivera." susurra t'elle.

Je bougeais vers elle inconsciemment. Je me sentais attiré et effrayé à la fois. je poussait le paravent et …

Mikasa !?

"Levi ?" dit elle assise sur un futon et les main tenant un cahier.

"Mi...MIKASA ! Oh bordel !" je me jetais sur elle, la serrant contre moi.

"Plus jamais ! plus jamais tu me fais un truc pareil ! C'est clair !?"

Je sentais ses bras agripper mon T-shirt.

"Pardon Levi, je … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé . Je n'étais plus moi même, cette femme, elle m'appelait, elle avait besoin de moi…"

Je regardais ma soeur, elle était confuse, elle tremblait. Je passa ma main dans ses cheveux. "Tout ira bien Mikasa, on va sortir d'ici."

Elle hocha brievement la tête et un toussotement chatouilla mon oreille.

"Tu me présente ?" fit Eren

"Oui, attend un peu. Mikasa, on est pas tout seul, en te cherchant j'ai rencontré Eren. Il est coincé ici aussi. Il a déjà parcourus le village…" Se faisant je retirait la boucle d'oreille et la rapprocha de ma soeur.

"Sauf que j'ai été fait prisonnier."

"Prisonnier ?"

"Ouai, faut trouver la clef. Mais il connaît un peu le terrain et ce qui se trame ici."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous guider ! En tout cas Enchanté Mikasa."

"Ah, moi aussi." Sourit Mikasa timidement.

Je pris la main de ma sœur et d'un pas décidé je me dirigeai vers la porte.

"Sortons d'ici."

**ENFIN Levi retrouve Mikasa et que le scenarium va entrer en jeu ! Non je vous assure le prochain chapitre va éclairer pas mal de chose ! Il est d'ailleurs bien avancé ! En tout cas les amis je vous souhaite une bonne journée et LOVE YOU guys! **


	6. Le chemin des jumeaux

**SALUT ! Comment allez-vous ? désolé pour ce retard monstrueux mais on entre dans la période noir de l'année X_X. D'ailleurs courage à tout ceux qui passe des exams ! vous avez mon soutien moral ! **

**Nekoko 3 : Merci infiniment pour ces compliments ! c'est fouillis dans ma tête de base et c'est difficile de retranscrite le tout ^^" . On commence a percevoir des réponses mais il faut encore attendre un peu ! On arrive à la partie intéressante ! merci de ton soutien !**

**Audrey Takarai : owi vivement la suite, mais que fait l'auteure XD ?**

**Rosalia : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir autant de soutien, Nos cher petits jumeaux s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les secrets du village... **

** Taqasim : Le jeu est pas très connu en France mais les scénario de ces jeux sont super captivant *q*. Je pense que tu es assez clairevoyant sur la situation. Levi est un badass de base, il avance sans peur et remord ( c'est qu'il l'adore sa soeur XD) **

**Guest 1 : ne devient pas folle pitié xD je m'en voudrai ! Merci ! **

**Bref Merci à tous et toute pour votre soutiens et vos commentaires ! Je m'applique à vous satisfaire vous savez alors de tels éloges c'est un honneur pour moi ! **

oh un disclaimer ! : Fatal Frame est à la seul propriété de Tecmo Koei et SNK de son auteur Isayama-sama

Après avoir retrouvé Mikasa, je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand ma sœur me retient.

« Mikasa, on a pas le temps de croupir ici. »

« Levi avant que tu n'arrives, je suis tombée la dessus. » Elle me présenta un carnet rouge avec des motifs de papillons dessus.

« Je pense, » repris t'elle « que ça appartenait à la jeune fille qui vivait ici, ou plutôt les jeunes filles. »

Je regardai Mikasa, puis ouvris le carnet.

« Eren ouvre tes oreilles. » dis-je

« En ce moment le village est acculé par les problèmes : les récoltes sont mauvaises, les orages plus violent et les tremblements de terre se font de plus en plus fréquent. Je vois père devenir plus sombre chaque jour. Et je sais que dans peu de temps Christa et moi entrerons dans les maisons jumelles. Bientôt ils nous forcerons à accomplir le rituel.

Nous devons trouver un moyen d'éviter cela.

Freiya »

Je tournai la page, l'écriture était un peu différente.

« Freiya est tendu en ce moment, nous avons parlé de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je n'ai pas peur.

Si nous en venons là, Ma sœur et moi pourrons accomplir le rituel et être ensemble, comme nous nous le sommes promis.

Christa »

Je terminais ma lecture et questionna Eren.

« C'était le journal intime de Christa ? »

« Oui, et de sa sœur Freiya. En fait, Christa est comme vous, une jumelle. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, ce village sacralise les jumeaux, ils étaient les acteurs principaux d'un rituel. »

« Tu sais quelque chose la dessus ? »

« Pas totalement, je sais juste que le rituel avait lieux quand le village subissait divers malheurs. »

« Mikasa, t'en pense quoi ? »

« Je …Je ne sais pas trop. Pardon Levi je suis encore un peu confuse … »

Après cela nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, enfin. Alors que nous entrions dans la chambre que j'avais traversé tout à l'heure, Eren m'interpella en chuchotant.

« Levi, fait comme si de rien était et écoute moi, ta sœur ne dois pas m'entendre. »

Il marqua une pause et continua.

« Mikasa n'est pas totalement hanté par Christa, mais il y a un lien qui s'est formé entre elles, si tu découvres quoi que ce soit, ne lui en parle pas. Ça pourrait déclencher un excès de colère chez le fantôme. Et surtout Levi ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, Mikasa va inconsciemment t'attirer là ou Christa le souhaitera. »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici, Eren ? » demanda Mikasa qui avançait à tâtons.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, la nuit est permanente ici, à cause de la malédiction. »

« Tu sais qui est à l'origine de la malédiction ? »

« … Je ne sais pas. »

Eren marmonna pour que je sois le seul à entendre : « Christa en est à l'origine ça c'est certain… »

Nous arrivions devant l'escalier qui menait vers la salle avec les cadavres.

« Eren, il est hors de question que je passe par cette salle. »

« Peut-être que l'autre porte s'est ouverte ? »

« Celle du couloir ? » je me dirigeais donc vers la porte mais Mikasa m'empêchais de continuer.

« Mikasa qu'est-ce que tu fou ? »

Elle me regarda incrédule. « Je… Je ne sais pas je pensais descendre les escaliers. »

« Mikasa, Levi vient de dire qu'on ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. »

« Il y a un fantôme ? Mais Levi à son appareil photo. »

« Oui mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. »

Mikasa se résolu et je vis à son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses propres gestes. Eren, rien qu'avec ses oreilles avait apparemment compris aussi, et chuchota une fois encore dans mon oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Levi, elle va bien, Christa n'osera pas lui faire de mal, elle en a trop besoin. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

Encore une phrase énigmatique. Je ne pouvais pas le questionné sous peine d'attiser la curiosité de Mimi.

J'ouvrai la porte est y découvrit une bibliothèque en désordre. Les lumières éclairaient faiblement les couvertures des vieux ouvrages.

Je sentis Mikasa s'agripper à moi, je releva la tête vers la droite et vis deux hommes transparents parler.

« Les Tachibana ont échoué, nous ne pourrons plus le contenir. »

« L'étranger, ce folkloriste. Il peut encore nous aider ! »

« Rodd ! Il ne serra bon qu'à l'apaiser temporairement. Tu le sais ! »

L'un des hommes, le dénommé Rod baissa la tête et d'une voix résolu repris.

« Nous préparerons Christa et Freiya au rituel. »

Et les deux fantômes disparurent. Il y eut un silence entre nous et Mikasa se détacha de moi

« Qui est Rodd ? » demanda ma sœur toujours derrière moi.

« C'est le père des jumelles Kurosawa donc de Christa et Freiya. Il a les cheveux blanc non ?» fit Eren

« C'est ça, mais il a l'air trop jeune pour les avoir. » fit Mikasa

« … C'est étrange en effet. »

« Eren, ils parlaient de quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'ils parlaient de contenir le grand spectre qui t'a attaqué plus tôt. » Je tiqua un peu. Cette créature aurait-elle assassiné tout le village ? Ça me semblait être le plus probable.

"Et les maisons jumelles ?" demanda Mikasa

"Je ne sais pas ce que s'est, désolé." Sans se poser plus de question je pressai Mikasa et prit la porte. Devant nous se trouvait une immense salle, en son centre il y avait un autel tandis que les murs étaient parsemés de luminaires rouges donnant à la pièce un aspect étrangement chaleureux par rapport au reste de la demeure. Mikasa me tira la manche doucement

"Levi, j'entends un tintement." Je fis alors plus attention aux sons. J'entendais effectivement un tintement et même un espèce de chants, un mantra qu'on récite pour des veillés funèbres …  
Je m'avançais dans la pièce pour aller devant l'autel lorsque, comme dans la pièce précédente deux fantôme apparurent. La lumière des luminaires se fit plus faible d'un seul coup. Les deux fantômes étaient des jeune hommes en yukata blanc et seulement de dos je savais qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Il prirent deux portes disposée de façon symétrique dans la pièce ( par rapport à l'autel). Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux la lumière revint et tout sembla reprendre vie.  
"Tu l'a vu aussi." fit Mikasa

"Ouai, des jumeaux, je me demande où mène ces portes … Eren ?"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je retentai en l'appelant plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit Eren ne m'entendait pas ou refusait de répondre.

"J'espère que tout va bien … Il doit être ici depuis longtemps … Comment a t'il fait pour survivre jusqu'ici …" me demanda ma soeur.

"Je pense qu'il va bien, dès qu'on trouve la sortie on ira le voir ensemble et on le délivre."

Elle acquiesça plus motivé que jamais. Sans être assez fou pour suivre les jumeaux, j'inspectai l'imposante double porte au milieu des deux petites qu'on prit les fantômes. Je pensais que c'était une décoration murales au vu des peintures et des sceaux qui l'ornaient mais en me rapprochant elle était bien là, participant à l'incroyable symétrie de la pièce.

Bon on passe par cette porte ? Demandais-je à Mikasa. . Or elle était immobile la tête tournée vers l'une des portes jumelles.

"Mikasa." Dis-je plus fort, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part je m'avançais vers elle puis elle bougea soudainement. Ma sœur marchait vers la porte qu'elle regardait, et mis sa main sur la poignée. Elle me regarda insistante

"Faut aller par-là", murmura t-elle. Elle faisait face à la porte, la tête baissée regardant la clenche.

"Non, on n'ira pas suivre ce type, Mika viens, rentrons chez nous."

" Non mais tu…." Sans entendre le reste Mikasa ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir sombre.

"Oh Putain !" Je couru a sa poursuite mais la porte me claqua au nez. Bien évidemment la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

"Mikasa ! Ouvre cette porte ! Reviens ! Tes conneries je commence à en avoir assez ! Mikasa !" Criais-je en frappant la porte.

Aucune Réponse. Je tentais alors autre chose.

"Christa, ouvre cette porte."

…

" Il faut que tu prennes l'autre, nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté. Nous sommes séparé mais nous finirons par nous réunir." C'était la voix de Mikasa, froide et désincarné mais c'était elle.

Sans vraiment chercher le sens des paroles de ma sœur (?) je me dirigeais vers l'autre porte et l'ouvris sans difficulté. S'en suivi un couloir et un escalier débouchant sur une pièce à ciel ouvert avec un jardin. En face de moi Mikasa arrivait et sans me regarder se dirigea vers l'autre bout du jardin. Elle fit face a une porte, et comme dans l'autre pièce il y avait une porte jumelle. Comprenant que ce petit jeu ne s'arreterai pas tant que je ne faisais pas comme elle, je me dirigeai vers ma porte. Je pensais à Eren, était-il inquiet ? Il faut que je puisse lui reparlé pour mon bien et pour le sien … Mais pour le moment ma jumelle me regardait tristement avec une lueur dans les yeux.

"Levi ?" appella Mikasa "Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi …"

"On va y arrivé." Lui dis-je doucement, elle sourit faiblement et nous entrâmes.

Ma jumelle et moi étions alors dans une salle dont les murs formaient un hexagone parfait. En face de nous une porte imposante et un lourd cadenas rouge. Au centre il y avait un espèce de réservoir noirâtre. Je levais la tête mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ou de trou. A quoi servait le réservoir ?

"Mikasa, tu penses que ça servait à quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais il y a des cordes par terre."

En effet, un amas de corde. Je m'approchais pour mieux examiner l'une d'entre elle mais un flash me déstabilisa et je vis des choses que je ne m'expliquais pas.

Il y avait deux fillettes qui se tenaient la main devant la porte au cadenas rouge. Leur poignet était lié par une corde rouge. Elle ouvrait la porte et disparurent. A leur place un prêtre apparut et me regarda fixement droit dans les yeux. Je soulevais ma caméra puis le fantôme pointa du doigt le plafond. L'objectif déjà armé et près de mon oeil j'observais via mon arme. Je vis des cordes attachés aux piliers de la salle retenant un homme. Son corps couvert de blessure et son visage déformé par la douleur. Le sang se déversait par gouttes dans le réservoir. Je n'en puis plus. Je déclenchai l'obturateur et pris en photo l'homme martyrisé.

"LEVI !" Mes yeux se rouvrir et je senti une douleur vive à ma joue. Mikasa le bras levé devant moi

"Mikasa ! Ça fait mal pourquoi tu me frappe !"

"Tu divaguais ! Tu regardais dans le vide ! Ne me fais pas peur s'il te plaît !" elle pouvait parler …

Je secouai la tête et regarda Mikasa

"Partons de cette endroit."

Après être sorti, un bourdonnement retenti dans mes oreilles.

"Levi ? Mikasa ?"

Eren était de retour.

**Oh et nous y voila, Mikasa fuit beaucoup nan ? On commence a voir des choses importantes, peut être même qu'on aura des réponses ! **

**A la prochaine public adoré ! **


End file.
